Healing
La curación es un poder que poseen guías blancos, en la que una cálida luz dorada brilla en las manos mientras se curan las lesiones y heridas en otros. También repara cargas »rasgado sus ropas. Esta capacidad también se ha demostrado para sanar objetos, así, como cuando Leo utilizado en algunas tuberías de agua y el signo de P3. Hay excepciones Sin embargo, la incapacidad de curar las heridas infligidas auto como la embriaguez, los demonios, y no poder curar a los muertos o los animales. Guías blancos también solamente para curar, si se supone que deben. Si curar a alguien que está prohibido por el Ancianos de ayudar, sus alas se puede acortar como castigo, como cuando Leo Piper curado cuando tuvo la fiebre de Oroya. Los ancianos dijeron que no Leo para sanar, pero él lo hizo y cuando los ancianos se enteró, que recorta sus alas / lo suspendió temporalmente. Paige Matthews, siendo sólo la mitad Guía Blanco, no tenía el poder de curar por varios años, hasta que ella confesó su amor por su futuro marido Henry Mitchell durante un atraco a un banco ("Una recuperación de la inversión de la bruja"). Antes de que ella encontró a su disparo, que tenía que canalizar sus habilidades de curación a través de Leo. El detonante de este poder es amor y por el contrario el detonante de la potencia de contrapartida es el odio. heal first.jpg|The first time healing is shown in the show. (Secrets and Guys) heal1.jpg|Leo heals Daisy. (Love Hurts) Image:Leo_healing_Chris.jpeg|Leo attempts to heal Chris. (Chris-Crossed) Image:Leo_heals_piper.JPG|Leo heals Piper as an Elder. (Sword and the City). Image:Leo healing cole.jpg|Leo tries partially unsuccessfully to heal Cole Turner. ("Sleuthing with the Enemy") Image:Paige heals Piper.jpg|Paige confidently heals Piper. ("Generation Hex") 21love hurts _9__0001.jpg|Piper heals Leo. (Love Hurts) Leohealingb.gif|Leo healing. (click for animation) Sandra heals Piper.jpg|Elder Sandra healing Piper after being hurt by Zankou. Lista de Usuarios * Leo Wyatt * Paige Matthews - desarrollado este poder sobre el tiempo. En una ocasión ella combinó con su poder de sanar de Leo Cole cuando por primera vez se convirtió en un Charmed One. ("Charmed De nuevo la parte 2") y luego otra vez cuando un disparo de un Darklighter (Charmed and Dangerous) * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Ancianos * La Fuente (a través de proyección demoníaco) * Cole Turner (a través de demoníaco de proyección) * Guías blancos * Avatares * Mikelle - Paige de carga que se convirtió en una Luz Blanca después de que ella fue asesinada por un Darklighter. ("La Jung y el agitado") * Gedeón (incluso como Dark Viejo) * Piper Halliwell - conmutación de poderes con Leo dos veces. ("Love Hurts","Canción de Sirena") * Natalie Entre bastidores * En las primeras temporadas, una bombilla pequeña se utiliza para la curación de luz. La bombilla se adjunta a la palma de la mano del actor y el cable (que se oculta en la manga) estaba conectado a una caja de poco poder en los bolsillos traseros de los pantalones del actor o en una chaqueta. Para algunas tomas, la luz fue añadido por ordenador. de curación de Paige en la temporada 8 fue hecho todo por ordenador, más notablemente, por el color y la opacidad de la luz buscando antinatural. * Un nombre propio de este poder sería Biokinesis. Notas y referencias Vea también *Regeneración *Demoníaco de proyección Category:Powers